Jacob Pevsner
Jacob Pevsner is the current Elemental Master of Sound and a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. Jacob competed against Skylor, but lost when she used her element. Afterwards, he was ridden of his powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. As the other Elemental Masters reclaimed their elements, Jacob was separated, but would ultimately unlock his Elemental Dragon and escape Chen's Island. Jacob and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja, and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Jacob was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657" but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. History Jacob Pevsner was born as a descendant of the Elemental Master of Sound. The Invitation Jacob boarded Chen's Ferry with the other Elemental Masters to come to the Tournament of Elements. He was seen practicing his sitar. Only One Can Remain Jacob was among the Masters when Chen explained how the Tournament functioned. He was also one of the Masters who obtained a Jadeblade during the competition. Versus Jacob made small cameos as he and others watched the first few Tournament fights. Ninja Roll Jacob was fighting Skylor in the tournament, but he lost and when he was in the factory with Cole and Karlof, he was talking to them and he tried to escape from the factory, but he got caught by Clouse and he brings Jacob to feed his pet giant Anacondrai snake (implied to be fed to). The Day of the Dragon While not appearing physically, he does a voiceover during the credits. It is stated that he was feeding Clouse's pet (not being fed to her) and that the Snake would not eat (not knowing it is dead) and wondering where everyone was. The Greatest Fear of All Gravis implied that Jacob unlocked his dragon and escaped from the island. The Corridor of Elders Jacob eventually made it back to Ninjago and was present with the other Elemental Masters when they discussed their next move in the Samurai X Cave. Later, Ronin would steal this sitar and place it in his pawn shop for sale. In LEGO Dimensions (non-canon) Jacob appears briefly at the beginning of the "Elements of Surprise" level in LEGO Dimensions. Taking place during the Tournament of Elements, Jacob faces off against Eyezor, though is promptly defeated. Before Eyezor can strike the finishing blow however, Gandalf, Wildstyle, and Batman arrive through a portal and land on top of Eyezor. Taking advantage of the situation, Jacob hands a sword to Batman and flees. Description His clothing is very 60's or 70’s, with a black afro hairstyle and glasses with stars in the middle. His legs and jacket are colored cyan while his shirt is orange with a gold collar. On his back is a golden barbell insignia. Appearances Notes *He is blind and he uses his Sound to see the body heat from people and feel their movements. *He, Jay, Lloyd, and Griffin are the only Elemental Masters to have official last names. *In "The Day of the Dragon," during the credits, he says that he had to feed Clouse's snake after he was hauled off by Zugu for trying to escape. However, he mysteriously appears with the other Elemental Masters two episodes later. *He is the only Elemental Master who has short legs. *He is one of three Elemental Masters that wear shades. **The other two are Griffin Turner and Paleman. *His appearance is hypothesized by Tommy Andreasen to be modeled after real-life celebrity, Bootsy Collins. *Jacob is the only Elemental Master who does not appear in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. *He is one of the four Elemental Masters left without a minifigure. Gallery Jacob35.PNG|Jacob playing on his guitar on the ferry Jacob44.png|With the other Elemental Masters SoRJacobCGI.png|In Shadow of Ronin LDJacob.png|In LEGO Dimensions C7IhvWzXUAAI2yd.jpeg References de:Jacob Pevsner es:Jacob Pevsner pl:Jacob Pevsner Category:2015 Category:Characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2015 characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Sound Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Males Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters